<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the taste of your cherry chapstick by ruebennetts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518337">the taste of your cherry chapstick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruebennetts/pseuds/ruebennetts'>ruebennetts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>rue bennett x readers [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Euphoria (TV 2019), Zendaya (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Euphoria (TV 2019), Kissing, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love, One Shot, Short &amp; Sweet, chapstick challenge!, rue bennett is soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:42:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruebennetts/pseuds/ruebennetts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>rue really likes the taste of your chapstick.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rue Bennett/You, rue bennett x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>rue bennett x readers [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the taste of your cherry chapstick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a short lil thing i thought was cute</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's a Friday afternoon after school, you and Rue were relaxing in her bedroom, sipping on Slurpees from 7/11 and watching some murder documentary on Netflix. While you were at the gas station, you fueled your chapstick addiction and bought a few that you saw at the cash register. There's just something about it! You couldn't help yourself. Maybe it's the pretty packaging, or the flavors like "Vanilla Frosting," or "Birthday Cake," that made you just wanna empty your entire bank account and buy them all.</p><p>It was kind of your funny obsession, wasting your money on chapstick that you know you'll use once, then forget about it later. </p><p>Rue always tells you that you could be spending your money on better things, like, coffee flavored ice cream from Baskin Robins, or iced coffee from Dunkin Donuts. (It's obvious what Rue's addiction was, she's a coffee-holic.) But, you disagree. Chapstick is what makes your lips ultra soft, of course. She should totally appreciate that.</p><p>"I hate when the ice seperates from the syrup, it makes it look really gross and makes me think that I shouldn't be drinking it," Rue says, swirling her straw in her Slurpee, trying the mix it together again.</p><p>"I hate that, too. You're a slow drinker, that's why it melted," You laugh as she squints at you, "Oh, hush."</p><p>"Which flavor should I use?" You say, showing Rue four chapsticks, one cherry flavored, vanilla, apple, and watermelon. Rue groans, "You always wonder why you're broke, maybe that's why," Rue says, shuffling through the chapsticks and smelling each one. </p><p>"Says the one who is slurping down her fourth Slurpee today..." </p><p>She nudges you, "Shut up, meanie," You kiss her on the forehead, "Please, you know I love you. Which one, seriously, I'm like... overwhelmed." </p><p>"Mhm, I don't know... Vanilla?" </p><p>"Good choice, vanilla frosting sounds so appetizing..." You stare at the tube, "I could literally just eat it, it smells so good."</p><p>"Well, don't do that. I don't feel like rushing you to the hospital."</p><p>You laugh, unscrewing the lid of the vanilla flavor. It smelled like the candles your mother would burn during Christmas time. It's winter, you're curled up by the fireplace with a cup of hot chocolate. It's almost calming, thinking about your first Christmas with Rue. Everything seemed so perfect that day.</p><p>You do a quick swipe across your lips and smack them together, "Oh, this one tastes good. Kinda reminds me of birthday cake..."</p><p>"Really? Are you sure it just doesn't take like the five hundred other ones you have?" Rue says.</p><p>"You can try it," You say as you hand her the tube, although she declines.</p><p>"I think I have a better way of finding out..."</p><p>Rue leans in a places her soft lips on yours, kissing you slowly, trying to capture as much of the flavor as she could before she pulled away, licking her lips.</p><p>"Wait, I might have to steal that from you," She says, smiling.</p><p>"Maybe you should try another one," You tell her as she grabs a random tube of chapstick. She takes the lid of the tube, swipes and smacks her lips. smiles; you're convinced that you're absolutely mesmerized by everything that she does. She smiles and her tooth sticks out... She doesn't really like it, but you think it makes her even more perfect.</p><p>"Guess what flavor it is," Rue says, leaning over.</p><p>"Okay, pucker up,” You tease, as you lean over and press your lips against hers. The kiss was once again slow, you wanting to be able to get as much flavor from the chapstick as possible. (And you just love kissing her) A few seconds later you pulled away, a cheesy smirk on your face as Rue raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"I don't know! Maybe, you should kiss me again," You say. Watermelon and cherry taste extremely similar, right? You needed yet another taste. She smirks, she leans back in, continuing to kiss you for a few more seconds, wanting you to capture as much of the flavor as you could. </p><p>"Cherry."</p><p>"Winner!" She shouts, showing you the tube, "Your turn."</p><p>You randomly choose between the two left, apple and watermelon, which are obviously two very distinct flavors. You swipe watermelon on, pucker your lips, and immediately Rue is kissing you. Her lips felt like silk. They're so soft and she's the most delicate kisser. The way her lips navigate with yours, it was like you two were made for each other. She began to pull away, but couldn’t help but catch your bottom lip between her teeth, tugging it gently before she pulled away completely, a smirk on her lips as she did.</p><p>"You tease..." You say to her, she giggles and says, "I love kissing you. I think it's my favorite thing to do."</p><p>"You think?" You say dramatically, followed by laugh.</p><p>"I meannnnn, kissing you is most definitely my favorite thing to do," Rue says, blushing ever so slightly.</p><p>"Well, kissing you is my favorite thing to do, too."</p><p>"Maybe we should do it again," Rue suggests.</p><p>"I think that's a good idea."</p><p>And the next thing you know, you guys are kissing; passionately and full on in love. Her fingers dug into your shirt as her lips searched for yours. She dominated the kiss, your hands wrapping around her neck, pulling yourself closer to her; comfortably capturing her lips. Your eyes were closed and you swore you could live in this moment forever... Rue means the entire world to you, and you feel so lucky to have a girlfriend like her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>